Unexpected Circumstances
by penscratch
Summary: Maggie is starting a new life. Fluffy lil Murphy romance, pretty much a self insertion, just couldn't resist though that is not my name. Did it for fun. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

"Here ye go lass," the landlord turned the key in the lock and pushed open the door to the apartment. "If ye be needing anything just come on downstairs and bang on me door. I or the missus will be more than glad to be of 'elp."

"Thank you but I should be fine." I stepped past him and dropped both my suitcase and duffel just inside the door.

"Well then I'll leave ye to it. Here is your key, and remember rent is due at the end of each month." The landlord pushed the key into my hand and left closing the door behind him.

I scanned my surroundings. I was standing in the living room, to my left was a small kitchen and to my right two doors that I assumed led to the bedroom and bathroom. The carpet was dirty and the faded wallpaper, which appeared to be a pattern of flowers, was peeling.

The apartment was sparsely furnished. A battered sofa and end table occupied the living room; the kitchen had the basics – fridge, stove, counter, cupboards and sink – along with a table and two chairs; the bedroom had a mattress shoved into the corner and a lamp sitting on an old box; I then discovered the cramped bathroom with an even more cramped shower. The bathroom definitely needed to be cleaned, but then so did the rest of the place.

I gave a sigh. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all." I rubbed the bathroom mirror with the edge of my sleeve and stared at my reflection; wavy shoulder length brown hair that I had cut myself just days before by flipping my head over and cutting straight across in order to achieve a layered look, a mole just under the outside of my left eye, and black rimmed glasses that framed my tired green eyes. I looked the way I felt, twenty ones years of age with no direction for my life. Here I was pretty much right out of college in a cruddy apartment in some South Boston neighborhood, with no job, and no idea what I was even doing. All I did know was that I couldn't go back home, even if I had wanted to, and that I had to get as far away home as possible.

I placed my glasses on the edge of the sink and turned on the water. At first it sputtered and then spat out brown water, but after allowing it to run for a couple minuets the water came out clear. I placed my hands under the stream and splashed the cool water on my face. I knew I had my work cut out for me. Not only did I have to find a job, but I had to thoroughly clean this apartment from top to bottom and find some decent furniture to make it livable.

All of a sudden my stomach gave a growl. I glanced at my watch. No wonder I was hungry, it was hours past dinner, and the last time I ate was at the coffee shop at noon, where I had seen and read the ad for the apartment I was now standing in. I had then spent the rest of the day simply trying to find the place. But right now all that other stuff could wait. I needed food. I vaguely recalled passing a bar on my way here. I figured I could find it again pretty easily. Surely they sold some measure of actual food there.

Going into the living room I unzipped my suitcase and pulled out a fresh shirt; my black long sleeve-tee with the v neck. I also changed into a clean pair of jeans and pulled on my black pea coat. I locked the door behind me, placing my keys and wallet in my inside coat pocket, went down the three flights of stairs and out the door to the street. The cool air made me shiver, so I turned up the color of my coat and jammed my hands into my pockets before heading down the street as quickly as possible.

It took me fifteen minuets to reach the bar. I eagerly pushed open the door stepping into the bars inviting warmth. I just stood there at first trying to warm back up when I realized that all the occupants of the bar were looking at me. There really weren't that many of them but they were all guys sitting in the one big booth, and I guess considering how late it was an individual female all alone in a bar in the middle of an Irish neighborhood might look odd. I ducked my eyes to the floor and made my way to the empty booth in corner. I slid in and grabbed the menu, hiding behind it. Anything to make the staring stop.

Eventually the eight or nine guys in the other booth ignored me and started talking again. And for that I was grateful, still I did notice that they weren't speaking in English.

As far as food went there wasn't much on the menu, just a couple of sandwiches. I figured a ham and cheese was safe enough. I glanced around for anyone who might resemble a waiter. There was no one except for the guy behind the bar. I groaned, that meant I had to stand up and walk past all those guys all over again. But once again my stomach growled and I had no choice but to give into its demands. I made for the nearest bar stool.

No sooner had I taken one step than the door to the bar was slammed open and three guys wearing masks and holding guns entered the bar.

In the time frame of just a few seconds, I heard someone yell "what the fuck is that girl doing here?"; saw the guys in the booth and the guy behind the bar all draw guns and then all hell broke loose. The first shot fired and I just froze in terror, my mind blank and my body numb. I was vaguely aware of the three men running into the room firing back to back and turning in a circle as they did so. Then one broke off from the other two and came straight at me. It was at that moment that my brain turned back on and I screamed. But instead of being shot I found myself on the ground with a full grown man on top of me.

"Get under the fucking god damn table and stay down!" he rolled off of me and shoved me in the direction of the booth. I was too confused and terrified to not do what he said so I scrambled under the table, curled up into a ball and covered my head. I'm not real sure how long I was under that table but it felt like an eternity.

It got real quiet, the smell of gun smoke and blood reached my nose and I held back a gag. In my mind I was saying over and over _"Don't let them find me, don't let them find me."_ I heard foot steps and crunching glass that stopped right in front of me. I cautiously cracked open one eye. One of them guys in the masks was crouched down and staring at me.

"Con' ya better come look at this." Another pair of feet came into view followed by a head as the guy bent over to look at me. The first one shoved up his mask and stared at me his face stony. "Fucking 'ell."

The other also shoved his mask up and then reached out his hand. I shrunk back as far as I could against the base of the booth. I bit my lip to keep from making any sound but was unable to stop the tears that were forming.

"Now I ain't gonna hurt ya."

My eyes got wide. Less than twenty four hours in this town and I was under the table of a bar where a shoot out had just happened and this guy who had just shot up the bar was telling me he wasn't going to hurt me. My life was getting worse by the minuet. I shook my head profusely. No way was I getting out from under the table.

The first one gave an aggravated sigh and leaning under the table grabbed my arm and forcefully pulled me out. "Ow! Let go!" I kicked him in the shin knocking him onto his backside.

"Would ya two idiots get over here and help me, we'll deal with the lass later." The third guy came over he was much older than the other two. He had a beard that was grey going on white and his face was deeply lined. The guy I had kicked away had a bit of a baby face with dark brown hair and mole to the left of his mouth and the one who was standing had dark blond hair and his face was more rugged. Both the younger ones had about a day or two's worth of stubble on their faces and they all had the exact same piercing blue eyes.

I tore my eyes away from my attackers, rescuers, I really had no idea what they were, and looked around the bar. Everyone else who had been in here was dead. Again I gagged, only this time I couldn't stop it. I closed me eyes. "I don't feel so good."


	2. Chapter 2

"Fuck, she's gonna loose it."

"Get her into the bathroom and be quick about it."

I was pulled to my feet and stumbled after whoever it was who had me. I soon found myself leaning over the toilet and emptying the scant contents of my stomach. Whoever it was who had taken me to the bathroom had a hand resting on my shoulder and was holding my hair back. I finally stopped gagging and rested my head on the edge of the bowl; it felt cool against my heated skin. I felt a pile of paper towels being shoved into my hand and then I was left alone.

I carefully got to my feet and went to the sink where I rinsed the bile from my mouth and once again splashed water onto my face. I dried off and threw the paper towels into the trash and then slowly opened the door. They were still there and in the middle of what appeared to be a prayer. All the bodies had their arms crossed over their chests and coins placed over their eyes. I closed my eyes and just tried to breathe without getting sick again. _"Maybe this is all just a bad dream,"_ I thought. "_I pinch myself and I'll wake up."_ I pinched myself, hard. "Ow!"

Three heads turned and looked at me. I just glared at them and rubbed the sore spot on the back of my hand.

The blond spoke up. "Well Da, what are we going to do with her? She's an innocent."

"Aye that she is but she's also a witness. She'll have to come with us for now. Murphy, get the girl."

The baby faced one made his way over to me and grabbed me by the wrist, so I punched him. Now I have never punched anyone before and as far as I could tell I hadn't even punched him that hard, but it still hurt my hand. I shook my hand while baby face grabbed his noise.

"God dammit woman, stop that!" The blond one stifled a laugh and baby face turned to him. "This isn't funny Connor."

"Actually Murphy it is."

"Fine, then you can get the girl."

Murphy walked away nursing his nose and I was guessing his bruised ego.

Connor approached me slowly and when he saw me stiffen stopped and held both his hands in front of him. "How is your stomach?"

I looked at him strangely and then realized. "You're the one who held my hair back."

"Aye, that I am."

"Thanks." Now what was wrong with me? This was no time to be polite let alone thankful.

He relaxed and a smiled slightly, which made him less intimidating, despite the fact that I could still see his guns in the shoulder holster inside his coat. "Now I know this is all very confusing and messed up right now, but yer going to have to come with us. Alright?"

"Do I really have a choice?"

"Afraid not."

"Connor, stop playing nice. We have got to go now." Murphy was holding open the door and looking antsy. "Da has already left."

Connor reached out taking my hand into his gloved one. "Come on." I followed the two of them outside into the cold. It had started to snow and I could hear sirens in the distance.

"Fuck," Murphy spat out, "thanks to her we've taken to long."

Connor gave me a somewhat apologetic look and they both started to run and I was pulled along after them. They made their way around corners and down multiple alleys until I had no idea which direction was which anymore. At one point I tripped and landed on my hands and knees put didn't have any time to dwell on the pain as I was lifted back onto my feet and pulled along again. Finally when I didn't think I would be able to keep going much farther they stopped behind an apartment building that was in even worse shape than the one I had waiting for me. Through the rear door up four flights of stairs and all the way down the hall.

Once inside the apartment I found myself deposited onto the couch. Murphy and Connor both disappeared through separate doors leaving me alone. I glanced at the door and was contemplating my chances of escaping when Connor reappeared carrying a first aid kit. He placed it on the coffee table and sat next to it in front of me.

"Let me see yer hands."

I had forgotten about falling. I placed them palm up on my knees. They were scratched and bloody with dirt imbedded in my skin. Connor took out a pair of tweezers and began removing the larger bits of dirt. Next he poured a cleaning solution onto a cloth and dabbed at my hands. It stung and I tried to pull my hand away, but he kept a firm grip on my wrist and leaning over blew on my hand to lessen the sting. Now every inch of my being was yelling this guy was a killer and that I should try to escape, but at the same time a little voice in the back of my head was telling me it was this same guy who had possibly pushed me to safety under the table, held my hair back as I barfed and was now tending to my injuries, even if he had kidnapped me in the process. And this same guy was blowing gently on my hands in what was in reality a very intimate gesture. I felt a blush heat my face and yanked my hands away startling Connor.

"Now what do ya have to be blushing about?" He grinned.

"What do you have to be grinning about?" I shot back. "Killing a whole bunch of men and kidnapping me?"

His face grew serious again. He took my hands again and began to wrapping them with gauze. "Ya don't understand."

"You're right and I don't want to."

He finished wrapping my hands and placed all the supplies back inside the kit. "Ya might as well make yourself at home." He stood. "Ya could be here a while." With that he left the room.

I pulled me knees up to my chest and rested my arms on them and allowed myself to break down. I just cried. All the pent up emotions from the last couple months had come to a head this night, and I just let it all out. And I was still hungry.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew I was being shook awake. "Hey, ya sleep on that sofa much longer and ya won't be able to move in the morning."

I blinked and sat up way to fast, my head colliding with Murphy's.

"For Christ fucking sake. Must ya keep on doing that?" Murphy rubbed his head. "Are ya trying to get back at me for knocking ya to the floor or something?"

"That was you?"

"Yah that was me. I'd think ye be grateful."

"Sorry."

"Well at least it's a start."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"This? Killing random people, and then taking care of me, the witness as if I was you're friend rather than the person who could identify you to the police? It doesn't make sense."

Murphy just shook his head. "Now isn't the time for that conversation. And I'm not sure if there will ever be a good time to have that conversation. But I will tell you this, it might not seem like it, but we're protecting ya."

I just looked at him too tired to really care anymore. "You woke me for a reason didn't you?"

"Oh right. Yer not sleeping on the couch. Get up." Murphy led me toward what I assumed was the bedroom. "Connor's already sleeping, so you'll need to keep it down. But you can have my bed."

"Then where will you sleep?"

"I hadn't thought that far ahead actually."

"I'm not taking your bed." I stopped right where I was and crossed my arms.

Murphy turned around and put his face right up to mine. "Why are ya so stubborn?"

"Considering all that has happened to me today I think I have earned the right to be a little difficult."

"Fine then," he smirked. "We'll share the bed."

"Share? With you?"

"Well ya won't take the bed, but I'm not gonna let ya sleep on the couch. So we'll just have ta share the bed."

I gulped. "Fine, we'll share."

Murphy went into the darkened room and I followed. It was just my luck that the bed we would be sharing turned out to be a single. If Murphy sense my discomfort he didn't say anything and I wasn't about to say anything either. I kicked off my shoes and socks and dropped my coat on top of them. I turned around to find Murphy had removed his shirt and his pants. Once again my face went flush. I was just glad it was too dark for him to notice. Here I was, trying to hate these guys and they just kept on making me blush.

Murphy slipped underneath the blankets and looked me. "Well?"

I placed my glasses on the window sill and sat on the edge of the bed. I lay down on my side facing away from him and as close to the edge as I could be without actually falling off.

I was extremely aware of him shifting next to me as well as his bare skin. "Why couldn't they have at least been unattractive?" I mentally asked myself.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up feeling warm and cozy. I smiled and snuggled closer to the warmth that was at my back. Then I realized that I had no idea where I was or what the particular warmth was. I looked down to find an arm resting across my waist, I turned my head slowly to my left and found Murphy sleeping right up against my back with his head on my shoulder. The events of the last night all came back to me. "Oh boy," I whispered, "this is not good."

I stuck one leg out from under the covers so that it was hanging off of the edge of the bed but as I made a move for the rest of my body to follow, Murphy's hold on me tightened and Connor walked into the room wearing only a towel and dripping wet.

I covered my face with my hands and groaned. This couldn't get any more embarrassing. Me with in bed with one half naked guy, and the other half naked and straight out of the shower.

"Mornin', sleep well?" Connor smirked at me.

"Shut up," I hissed. "How they heck do I make him let go without him waking up?"

"I wouldn't know." Connor made his way over to the dresser and pulled out clothes. "I've never been in that particular situation with him before. Still for someone who seems to dislike us so much I'm glad to se ye warming up to us." He left the room laughing.

"Ya know this is actually quite nice, waking up with a beautiful women in me arms."

I turned my head. "You're awake! For how long?"

"Oh a good twenty minuets I'd have to say. But ya looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake ya." Murphy gave me a smirk identical to his brothers. "And don't go saying anything about me taking advantage of ya. Ya were the one who started cuddlin' with me in yer sleep."

That stupid smirk… that did it. I flung his arm and the covers off of me and got out of the bed. I quickly pulled on my socks, shoes and coat. I went out into the living room only to appear back in the room seconds later to grab my glasses.

"Hey, where the hell do ya think yer going?" Murphy jumped out of the bed yanked on his pants. I didn't bother to answer but instead stormed past a now fully dressed Connor and to the door.

I slammed the door behind me and made a beeline for the stairs. I had just reached the bottom of the first flight when I heard pounding behind me. I glanced up quickly to find both brothers fully dressed and chasing after me. Apparently they had regained their sense after my rather abrupt departure. I ran as fast as I could down the remaining flights of stair and out the door. I had no idea which was to go so I just went running to my right. Thankfully it led to the street. I began running up the sidewalk, I figured if I could at least come somewhere that had people I would be fine. If only I knew where people were. After a block or so I risked a look over my shoulder. They were still behind me and gaining. I wasn't used to running in this cold weather; I wasn't even used to running. I turned a couple of corners only to find myself at a dead end. I went to backtrack but Connor had caught up and cut off my only way out. I had run myself into a corner. Murphy appeared just behind Connor's shoulder. I back up against the wall.

"Why won't you just leave me alone?"

"We're just trying to help ya."

"Help, you aren't helping. You've shot at me, kidnapped me, and molested me…"

"Hey!"

"I came to Boston to start a new life. And thanks to you two and your 'Da' wherever he is my new one isn't starting out much better. I should have stayed in California with my demanding unappreciative parent's who nothing I do is ever good enough for them and my loser idiot of a cheating ex-boyfriend." I sunk down in a heap. "I just want to be left alone."

Tears streamed down my face. I was tired of running, tired of fighting, and tired of pretending to be strong. I was emotional and physically exhausted. I might have slept well last night but I sure hadn't slept long enough. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back against the wall. "Please, just leave me be."

"We can't, not now." Murphy was kneeling next to me. "Ya obviously need someone, and right now yer getting' us." He placed a hand on my cheek and wiped away my tears with his thumb. "I'm sorry we scared you last night and I'm sorry I made ya uncomfortable earlier."

I made eye contact with Connor, like his brother the laughing smirk was gone, and there was no sign of the stony faced killer from the night before. All that was showing from behind their eyes was honest to goodness concern. I gave a rather limp nod.

I felt Murphy slip one arm around my shoulders and the other under my knees. He lifted me in his arms and cradled me against his chest. I could feel the darkness calling me from behind my eyes so I just allowed it to take me.

Author's Note: I've already written the next couple chapter, but i don't plan on uploading them till i get some reviews. so review please.


	4. Chapter 4

When I came to I found myself back in Murphy's bed though this time I was alone. He must have carried me all the way back and up those stairs. I ran my fingers through my hair and looked around for my glasses. They had been placed back on the window sill. Sitting up I stretched and grimaced as my back popped. I swung my bare feet onto the floor and stood up. I opened the door to the living room and the smell of coffee reached my nose. I followed it to the kitchen. There at the table sat Connor and his Da.

"Hey." I stood in the door and rubbed my foot on the back of my leg unsure of what to do.

"I heard about yer little runaround with me boys this morning. Feeling better I hope?"

I nodded. "Yes sir. But I am hungry. I haven't eaten anything since lunch yesterday."

"No dinner?"

"No sir. You and your boys sort of ruined those plans for me."

Connor frowned a bit at that but to my surprise his father laughed. "That we did. Well don't ya worry, I sent Murphy out to buy dinner. He should be back soon"

"It's dinner time already?" I looked at my watch, it read six thirty.

"Ya slept a long time lass. But ya needed it. Here have a seat and some coffee. Connor."

Connor stood giving up his seat and went for the coffee. He placed a steaming hot cup in front of me and grabbed a stool from the corner sitting down next to me. "So, what are ye going to do now?"

"Well considering you and you're brother have designated yourselves my guardians, I guess I'm staying here. Though I would like to get my stuff."

"Really, ye have an apartment? Ya don't want to go back to it?"

"That, Connor, is what I was trying to do this morning."

"Ah, right…"

"Not that it really matters one way or another. The place is a dump and I couldn't find it even if I wanted to."

"Well when ye've eaten the boys will go with you to help ya find the place and collect yer belongings."

A loud banging on the front door cause me to jump in my seat.

"Don't worry that'll just be Murphy."

"Would someone open this fucking door!"

Connor and his father just sat there. "Aren't you going to let him in?"

"Nah. It's more fun to make him wait, learn some fucking patients and all that."

I stood up went to the door unlocking the deadbolts and pulling it open.

"Jesus Connor. It's about bloody time… Oh." Murphy stopped mid rant. "It's you. Sorry bout that." He shifted the bags in his arms. "Would ya mind?"

I shook my head and reached for one of the bags and allowed Murphy to go past me. I closed the door and followed him into the kitchen setting the bag down on the counter.

Murphy began pulling out deli sandwiches. "There's roast beef, ham, and lamb, all with lettuce and tomato."

"I'll take a roast beef."

"Same here son."

Murphy tossed two roast beefs at his father and Connor. He turned to me. "Well what would you…" he trailed off and looked at me oddly.

"What?"

"I've already slept with you, but I have no idea what you're name is."

I blushed, spun around on my heel and went back to the bedroom slamming the door behind me. I fell back onto the bed and closed my eyes. "Ugh."

I could hear them talking through the thin walls.

"Great Murphy."

"Wha'd I do?"

"Ya made her uncomfortable again."

"Fuck Connor, it's not my fault she can't take a harmless joke."

"Murphy just take her a sandwich and go apologize to the girl."

"But Da…"

"Now."

There soon came knocking on the door. I ignored it. So he knocked harder. I reached over grabbed my shoe and threw it at the door. It landed with a satisfying thud. The knocking stopped. I rolled over and faced the wall. Then I heard the door open.

"Please don't throw anything at me." Murphy stuck his head around the door.

"Leave and I won't."

"I didn't mean anything by it."

"You said the exact same thing this morning, and yet you still managed to offend me."

"Have ya ever considered that ya just might be a tad too sensitive?"

I sat up, looked at him and mimicking his accent said, "Have ye ever considered thinking before ye speak."

He stared at me. "Look ya don't have to like me, but ya should eat." He came stood by the bed and offered me the sandwich in his hand. "It's lamb."

I took it from him. "Thanks." As he turned to leave my hand reached out and grabbed his arm. "Stay, please."

"Ya won't try to kill me if I do?"

"As long as you don't make me blush."

He sat down next to me on the bed. "And how do I go about that?"

"No teasing, flirting, and no compliments."

Murphy looked at me surprised. "Well that pretty much gets rid of all conversation then don't it."

I couldn't help it, I smiled. "Ah she does smile." And I blushed. "There's that blasted blush again."

"Stop it." I hit him gently on the arm.

"Yer a rather violent person ya know that right?"

"Only around you."

Murphy leaned back against the bed and placed his arms behind his head. "Well don't I feel special. So why do ya blush so easily?"

I stared down at my sandwich and fiddled with the wrapping then I stole a glance over at Murphy. I don't know why but I found myself telling him about how my parent's had pushed me to succeed in school, but even when I did well it wasn't well enough. How I didn't have any friends and how boys never paid any attention to me and how my life was that way all the way up until university when I met James. He had been a year above me and in my introductory philosophy class. He too had found my blush amusing and had pursued me relentlessly for three months before I agreed to go with him. How he made me fall head over heals in love with him. And then on our one year anniversary he called to cancel our date saying he didn't feel well. I told Murphy about how I had gone over to his place to check on him and spend time with him; after all it was our one year anniversary. It didn't matter if he was sick, only instead of finding him sick I found him in bed with some other girl. I spent the last years of university avoiding all people, male and female, what few friends I had made I lost. I graduated early and at the top of my class. But it still wasn't enough. My parent's started pushing me to go to grad school and get a masters degree. After so many months of this at home I couldn't take anymore. I packed up my stuff, and went to the airport. I just asked for the next flight to the east coast, which just so happened to be Boston. Spent one night in a cheap hotel and then went looking for an apartment. Found a small cheap one and then went out for dinner, and the rest he knew. And that was just the condensed version.

I was crying again. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Crying and curled up against Murphy's chest. It had been so long since I had had anyone to talk to, so long since anyone had seemed to care.

Murphy tipped my chin up so that I was looking him straight in the eyes; his blue ones boring into my green ones. "I am going to compliment, tease and flirt with ya so much that not only will ya stop blushing, but ye'll absolutely hate me for it. Now where is that lovely smile that I saw earlier?" I hiccupped and gave him a rather weak smile. "Not quite but close enough for the time being." He gave me a friendly pat on the back. "Now I'm going to go back to me family before they start to think that ya killed me."

"Murphy."

"Aye?"

"Maggie Dane."

"Who's Maggie Dane?"

I shoved him. "I am."

"Ah, Maggie Dane," he stuck out his hand, "Pleased to meet ya. I'm Murphy McManus."

I wiped the tears from my eyes and took his hand giving it a shake. "Murphy McManus, thanks for shooting at me, knocking me over, kidnapping me, molesting me…"

"I didn't molest ya, if anything it was the other way around!"

"…and for carrying me a whole block and up four flights of stairs."

"Yer welcome."

I smiled a real one this time and Murphy smiled back and just looked at me. I felt that annoying blush creep back onto my face and as it did his smile just got wider.

"Ya know I rather like that I can make ya blush so easily." He leaned his face down towards mine. "Not to mention yer prettier when ya blush." My face got even warmer and my heart began to pound in my chest. Murphy took my hands and rubbed my bandaged palms with his thumbs. He then reached up, pulled my glasses off of my face, pushed a strand of hair behind my ear and ran his finger down the side of my face and across my bottom lip. I could feel his breath on my face and his lips brushed mine…


	5. Chapter 5

"Murphy! Are ya alright in there, it's been nearly an hour."

I blinked and pushed myself away from Murphy, only I pushed to far and landed on the floor with a loud bang. Connor burst through the door, and Murphy stuck his head over the edge of the bed and looked down at me concerned.

"Murphy what the fuck did ya do to her?"

"Nothin' we were just…"

"Talking. We were just talking and I fell off the bed," I interjected from my location on the floor. I gave Murphy a look telling him to keep his mouth shut. I did not want Connor to know what had nearly taken place between me and his brother. Especially since I wasn't even sure at the moment. Connor hardly looked convinced. "And I'm fine by the way thanks for asking."

Connor walked over, reached out his hand and I grasped it allowing him to pull me to my feet. I then realized that I had landed on my sandwich. The back of my shirt was covered. I made a face. "Yuck."

"Here." Connor pulled a sweater out of the top draw of the dresser. "You can change into this. We'll get ya a new sandwich and then we'll find yer apartment and collect yer things".

They both just stood there. "What? I don't get any privacy to change?"

Connor grabbed Murphy by the collar and pulled him from the room but not before I caught the odd look that Murphy sent my way. I pulled my shirt over my head and pulled the sweater on. It smelled faintly of cigarettes and the musky scent that I associated with guys. I wondered if it was Connor's or Murphy's. "Stop that," I told myself. "It is way to soon to be giving your heart away a second time. Especially to a guy you just met, not to mention one of these guys." I picked my coat up off the floor and grabbed my shoes before making my way into the living room.

Connor came over wearing his coat. "Ya ready?"

"Sure." Murphy walked out of the kitchen carrying a beer. He barely looked at me as he walked into the bedroom and shut the door. "He's not coming with us?"

"Nah. Said ya didn't us both to protect ya."

"Oh, okay."

"Da we'll be back later." Connor held open the door for me.

"Alright, but I'll probably be gone before ya get back."

"Goodbye Mr. McManus."

"Maggie, hold on." I turned around as Murphy came back out of the bedroom. "I thought you could use these." He handed me a pair of gloves. "They're big but warm."

I pulled them on and looked up to thank him, but he had already left the room. I sighed and went out the door.

Connor figured that the easiest way for me to find my apartment was to take me back to the bar and have me backtrack from there. When we got to the bar, it was dead crime scene. Yellow police tape covered the door and the windows had been boarded. I shivered at the sight of it. Strange how what had started off as a really bad experience had managed to meld seamlessly into my life in only a matter of hours. And yet it seemed so long ago. Connor placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I hadn't asked about what they were doing that night and they hadn't told. I didn't think I ever would ask.

I found my way back to the apartment easily from the bar. And it was just as I had left the day before. A horrible apartment with my bags just dumped in the middle of the floor. Connor took the suitcase and I took the duffel.

"Is this all?"

"Left home with only the stuff I needed. Clothing and personal items. And this of course." I reached down the collar of my shirt and pulled out a small silver cross on a long thin silver chain. "Didn't want anything else." I placed the cross back in the shirt. The chain was so long that the cross hung just between my breasts where it couldn't be seen even when I wore shirts that were slightly lower cut. It was the only thing of personal value that I had brought with me. "I'm starting a new life; don't want it cluttered with things from the past."

"I suppose that make sense."

I didn't give the room a second glance as the door closed behind me. I slid the keys under the landlord's door. No explanation. But he'd figure it out.

We had walked from the McManus apartment but decided to ride the bus back. I sat with my face pressed against the glass watching everything go by in a blur. Connor didn't say anything the entire ride, I guess he figured I didn't want to talk. It didn't matter to me one way or the other. But I appreciate the silence, gave me time to think. Time to think about Murphy, Murphy and his sudden change in attitude just before I left. Maybe he was just real temperamental. Annoying one minuet, caring and understanding the next, and then just plain sullen. _"Or it could have something to do with the fact that you nearly kissed him and pretended it didn't happen." _I pushed that thought aside. That couldn't be it. He barely knew me well enough to want to kiss me let alone be insulted by the fact that I'd turned him down. _"Did you turn him down or did Connor just walk in at the right time? And if he hadn't come in would you have kissed him?"_

"Maggie, we're here."

I came back to the present and followed Connor of the bus. We walked the final block to his building and up the apartment. Mr. McManus was gone like he said he would be. Again, I didn't ask where he went and Connor didn't say.

"Connor I think I'm going to take a shower before I go to bed."

"Alright, I'll just leave ya stuff out here for now. We can figure something else out later. Night."

"Night."

I ended up showering much longer than I had intended and it wasn't until after I got out of the shower that I remembered that I had no official place to sleep. I changed into a pair of grey sweats and a black tank top and toweled dried my hair. I tried sleeping on the couch but was unable to find a position that didn't hurt some muscle in my back. So I slipped into the guy's room. They were both fast asleep. I figured Connor was my best option for a sleep partner. He had gone to bed after Murphy and would not only be easier to wake up but less cranky when he did. At least I hoped so.

"Connor." I nudged his shoulder. He didn't move. "Connor?" This time a little louder. I gave him a jab in the shoulder. All he did was grunt, roll over unto his stomach and completely sprawl over the bed. "You sleep harder than a dead man."

"Maggie?"

I'd woken up Murphy. I turned around. "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you."

"No, but ya seem rather intent on waking Connor. What are ya doing?"

"Trying to get into bed."

Murphy scooted over and pulled the cover back. "Come on. Ya wouldn't want to sleep with him anyway. He moves around way to much."

"Thanks." I slid in next to him. Again he was only wearing his boxers. I stared up at the ceiling. "Murphy?"

"What?"

"Are you alright? You've been acting odd ever since, well ever since Connor came into the room earlier."

"I've been acting odd?" He leaned up on his elbow. "I'm not the one who told Connor we were just talking, and I'm not the one who's pretending that nothing happened."

"Look, I'm sorry. But you have to realize that this whole situation is very strange. I've just met you, and under very unusual circumstances, and yet I've spilled my life story at you and explained what happened with my last and only boyfriend. And now I'm moving in?" I still wasn't quite sure what I had gotten myself into or why I was getting into it. "I mean the timing is way off. What was I supposed to do? Tell Connor that I had almost kissed you just because I was emotional."

"Perhaps, but that was more than ya just being emotional and ya weren't stopping it."

"I did stop it."

"No, ya didn't. Connor walked into the room."

"I would have stopped it whether or not he had come into the room."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"What about now?" Murphy rolled over so that he was on top of me, supporting his weight with his arms. I looked up at him in shock and my body stiffened. "Would ya stop it if I were to try and kiss ya right now, with Connor in the next bed sleeping?" He looked me unblinkingly in the eyes as he lowered his mouth closer to my own. I nodded unable to find my voice. "Liar," he said and pressed his mouth against mine.


	6. Chapter 6

Now I had kissed James before, but it was nothing more than light kissing per my own requests and he had never forced the matter, at the time I thought it was because he just cared that much. Now I figured he had had other outlets on the side to satisfy his physical wants. And James had definitely never been on top of me in the manner that Murphy was at this very moment.

Murphy's lips were warm and soft, and he completely overwhelmed my senses. As he massaged my mouth with his own he gently lowered his weight so that my body was pressed fully against his. It felt strange, though not unpleasant and I found myself relaxing. He brought one hand up to support my neck and the other rested on my side. I in turn ran my hands up his back, over his shoulders, and into his hair. It felt soft against my fingertips as I gently rubbed his scalp.

His mouth parted and his tongue urged mine to do the same. I did somewhat hesitantly and felt his tongue run across my teeth and then mingle with my own. I moaned and pulled him tighter against me as sensation after sensation rolled through my body. He moved his hand from behind my head so that both rested on my waist and his kisses traveled from my mouth, down the line of my jaw, to my neck. I tilted my head back and sighed. His fingers began brushing the bare skin between my sweats and my top, and then they were crawling upwards, underneath the fabric.

My brain sent of a loud warning. "Murphy." He didn't hear me or refused to reply, to intent on the spot just below my ear. "Murphy, stop!" I place my hands against his chest and pushed. In reality his weight was such that I couldn't make him budge but the pressure I applied was enough to divert his attention. He pulled back and looked at me. "Please."

His eyes were swirling storm of blue and grey as he looked at me. He let out a shuddered breath of air. The storm behind his eyes calmed. I bit my lip and looked away. He rolled off me and ran a hand over his face. "Sorry," he murmured. "I shouldn't have done that."

"It wasn't entirely you're fault."

"I'm the one who pushed it as far as it did and yer the one who stopped it, just like ya said ya would."

"No, if I had stopped it when I said I would I would have stopped it before you kissed me and I wouldn't have let it go as far as it did." I turned so I was facing him. "If it makes you feel any better you got farther in four hours than James ever did in a year."

He laughed softly. "His loss, if he had any idea what he had he would have been willing to wait an eternity for it." He ran his thumb over my brow and rested his hand on my face. "And I'll wait."

"You don't even know me."

"So I'll get to know ya. And ye'll get to know me.

I raised my eyebrows. "What makes you think you'll be getting any more after we get to know each other."

"Oh I'll be getting more, I'm certain of it. And I'm even more certain that when I get it I won't be the one who starts it."

"Cocky lil' bastard."

"Hey, none of that. There's no need for name callin'. But if ya must insist then I'll have no choice but to call ya beautiful, and sexy." I laughed at that one and he gave me a hurt look. "I compliment ya and I get laughed at."

"I'm sorry, it's just that I am about as plain as a person can get."

Murphy's eyes grew hard. "Now ya listen to me. Never let anyone think that ya are less than beautiful or sexy, ya hear me. If I ever meet that James fellow…"

"You will leave him alone." I wrapped one arm around his waist and rested my cheek on his shoulder. "That's all in my past now. I've got new life, I've got you and Connor and your 'Da' as dysfunctional as I find you."

"We function."

"Yes you function, outside the parameters of all that is normal." I yawned. "How is it I can sleep all day and still be tired?" My eyes began to droop.

"Well I do tend to take a lot out of women."

I gave Murphy a gentle poke in the stomach. "There will be no talk of other women with me around mister."

"Yes ma'am." He entwined his finger with mine and I fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

For the next few months my life with the McManus men fell into a certain routine. I cooked for the men and cleaned the apartment. I spent most of my time exploring the city with Connor and or Murphy as my guide. I no longer called Mr. McManus Mr. McManus. I called him Da. And I got a job working in McGuinty's bar. At some point in the evening Murphy and Connor would show up and drink and some how at the end of it all I would get them both home and into their beds.

I had saved up enough money to buy a decent pull out sofa which is where I slept now. Thought some nights after Connor had fallen asleep I would sneak in and join Murphy and we would talk. We had yet to repeat the incident of that first night. Murphy was still certain though that the next time it happened, if it happened at all, I would be the one to initiate it. And he certainly tried to get me too. True to his word he flirted, teased, and complimented me to the point where I didn't blush anymore. In fact most of the time I simply ignored him, but that just made him do it even more.

If Connor had any idea what was going on he didn't let on. He was like an older brother to me, and even though they claimed that they don't know who the older one is I personally believed that it was Connor. He was definitely the more mature one, while Murphy tended to be more crazy and impulsive.

Now there were the nights when they would leave with their father and not come back until the early hours of the day. And on those nights I was afraid. Afraid one them might not be coming back. Because I knew now what they did. It didn't take me to long to figure it out, from new reports on television and newspapers. And they knew I knew. But again, I never asked and they never told. It was a silent agreement. They were the Saints, but I preferred to think of them as guardian angles, more specifically mine.

Now they would come home some nights with bumps, scratches and some blood. Sometimes it was their own blood, and others times, who knew. And I was grateful that it was nothing worse than that. But subconsciously I knew it couldn't last, it never does. It was only a matter of time.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up and heard banging and shouting. "Maggie! Open the door!" I rolled out of bed and fumbled with the dead bolt. At last I got it unlocked and opened the door. The sight that greeted me made me gasp; Murphy being supported between Connor and his Da.

I quickly stepped aside and let them pass. "Just put him on the pull out." I ran into the kitchen and grabbed the first aid kit from the cupboard along with the bottle of alcohol I used on their cuts and scrapes. Back in the living room Connor had already removed Murphy's shirt by ripping it. His left shoulder was exposed revealing a gunshot wound. His breathing was ragged, his face pale and sweaty. His eyes briefly connected with my own before he closed them in pain.

"Luckily it went all the way through so we won't have to dig it out." Connor took the alcohol bottle from me yanked the top off with his teeth. He poured some over both sides the wound, causing Murphy to hiss.

"Da…"

"Aye, Murphy?"

"Get her out of here." Murphy rolled his head back, his jaw clenched

Da made his way toward me, and I shook my head. "No I'm not leaving him like this."

"Maggie he'll be fine. He's survived worse. Right now I need ya to go and put the iron on the stove." Da leaned down so he directly in my line of site. "Do ya understand."

I nodded. "Iron on stove, got it. Why?"

"We're going to have to cauterize the wound."

"Oh Lord."

"Maggie, do it, and then I want you to go into the bathroom and stay in there."

"But…"

"Maggie I'm not asking for ya, I'm asking for Murphy."

I looked past him at Murphy who caught my eyes again. I saw him mouth "please" and I nodded. I went into the kitchen, turned on the stove and placed the iron on top. I then went into the bathroom and huddle in the bottom of the shower with my ears covered. It wasn't long before I heard the groans of pain coming through the door. I closed my eyes tight and prayed as hard as I could. I was no where near as religious as the McManus men were, despite all their foul mouthed swearing. But I did go to mass with them and in cases such as these I did pray. I clutched my small cross in the palm of my hand and recited every prayer I had learned and even a few I made up on the spot.

The door to the bathroom opened and Connor stared at me his face tired.

"Is he alright?"

"He'll be fine. He's sleeping now." Connor slid into a heap on the floor. "It was supposed to be an easy hit. Just three guys." His eyes went blank. "But there were two more coming, and they came late. They surprised us. We got them both, but not before they got Murphy."

I crawled over next to him and pulled him into a hug. "Shh, it's all right. It's over and you said he's going to be fine." This was first time either of them had ever actually spoken about what they did.

"But for how much longer. How long till one of us doesn't come back? How many more do we have to kill before it's enough, before it's over?" Sobs wracked his body and he buried his face into my shoulder. I just held him. Da came over and gave me a nod. He walked over place a hand on Murphy's head and then went out the door. I sat with Connor till he had calmed. I then pulled him up and with one arm around his waist and the other holding his arm around my shoulders I took him to the bedroom and lay him into bed.

He tried to protest but I shushed him. "You need sleep. I'll watch over Murphy and clean up." Pulling the covers over him I kissed his forehead. "You and Murphy saved me once from myself. Let me do this."

As I turned to leave he grabbed my hand. "Neither of us deserves ya. But he does care for ya. And I know ya love him. Why won't ya admit it?"

"How long have you known?"

"Since that first night."

I gave him a sad smile. "Heavy sleeper indeed."

"Well I didn't know what had passed between the two of ya. I just knew ya wouldn't resolve it in my bed. I must say I'm getting sick of watching the two of you dance around each other."

"I'm not that brave Connor."

"Ya were brave enough to leave a life you hated to start a new one. And ya were brave enough to stick it out with us even when you learned what we are. You're brave enough to do this. I'm not saying ya have to fuck him…"

"Connor!"

"… but ya have to tell him and soon."

"Go to sleep Connor."

He closed his eyes and let go of my hand. I turned off the light and closed the door. I started by cleaning and putting away the first aid kit and then the bloodied pieces of cloth. I put those in a box to be burned later. I very carefully crawled back onto the sofa bed in an effort not to disturb Murphy's sleep. I gently curled up against his good arm and whispering one last prayer I drifted off.


	9. Chapter 9

"Maggie, wake up."

"Hmm?" I yawned and blinked only to slip back into sleep.

"Maggie!"

This time I was rudely shoved. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and frowned at the face above me. My vision cleared and Murphy's face came into focus. I propped myself up on my elbows and gave him a sleepy smile. "How are you feeling?"

"I said it after that first night I met ya and I'll say it again; it's quite nice, waking up with a beautiful women in me arms."

"I was referring more specifically to your shoulder."

Murphy grimaced. "Hurts like a fuck. I could really use some pain killers right about now."

"I'm sorry. The most I can do is to get you some Tylenol."

"There has got to be some way to make this fucking pain go away."

I got up so that I was resting on my knees beside him. "Well, I can't make it go away, but I might be able to make you forget about it."

"And just how are you going to do th…"

He didn't finish his sentence because my mouth was occupying his. When I pulled back in order to catch my breath his eyes opened lazily and once again they were a swirling storm of blue grey. He gave me a satisfied smirk. "I told ya ye'd be the one to start it."

"Murphy now would be a real good time to stop talking."

He lay completely down and with his good arm pulled me down against his side. He slid his hand up the back of my shirt and began to trace lazy circles along my spine. I wrapped my left arm around his head and rested my right on his stomach feeling the muscles contract under my fingertips. I pressed my mouth back against his and slipped my tongue in. He eagerly reciprocated my actions. As his hand traveled up my spine my shirt was gradually pushed up. The feeling of his skin against my own bare midriff was addicting. I knew given the state of his shoulder this couldn't go very far but I still wanted to be as close as I possible could without actually causing him any additional discomfort.

I pulled away much to his disappointment, but his disappointment soon turned to surprise when I grabbed the bottom of my tank top and pulled it up and over my head, allowing it to fall to the floor. Murphy drank in my upper body with his eyes. Now I had examined my figure many times in the mirror, my breast were firm and round, and my figure soft and curved ever so slightly, but he was the first to ever see me as such. I recognized the appreciation and desire that I saw in his eyes as he looked at me. And for the first time in a long time I blushed. His eyes traveled back up to my face.

"Why?" he breathed out

"Because I love ya ya Irish fool," I replied mimicking his accent.

He ran his hand up my arm and around to the back of my neck. I lay down pressing my bare chest against his and relishing the feeling. His mouth practically devoured mine as his arm pressed me tightly against him, and my fingers traced the lines of his body.

"What the fuck?"

Murphy and I both froze in our exploration. Murphy's eyes focused on the person behind me. If my face had been red before now it was on fire. I didn't even bother turning around I just buried my face in Murphy's chest. "Oh lordy," I mumbled.

"Fuck Maggie. I said ya had to tell him, not that ya had to fuck him."

"Connor, yer my brother and I love ya. But get the fuck out!"

"This is the living room Murphy. Not the fucking room."

I don't know why, perhaps it was just the absurdity of the whole situation. But I started to giggle. And then it turned into a full blown laugh. Both Connor and Murphy stopped arguing and looked at me as though I had lost my mind.

"Maggie?" Murphy pulled my head back so he could look at me. "Are ya alright?"

"I'm fine. It's just that," I stopped to catch my breath, "you think Connor catching us was bad. Imagine if your Da had come in." Fresh laughter overtook me.

From behind me Connor spoke up. "That, Maggie, is just plain disturbing."

"Yes it is," Murphy agreed, "way to ruin the mood."

"Sorry."

"I'm just going to go back to bed I think. Whatever appetite I had for breakfast is gone now thanks to the two of ya." I heard the door to the bedroom close.

"Is he gone?"

"Yes."

"Good." I pulled away and reaching over the edge of the sofa retrieved my tank top pulling it back over my head.

"Now why did ya go and do that for?"

"So that the next time he comes in we won't have a repeat of what just happened."

"Well maybe next time he'll learn to knock."

I leaned back over and gave Murphy a long lazy kiss. I pulled away leaving him with a content smile on his face.

"Ya know Maggie; I really should have gotten shot a long time ago. Move things along quicker." The minuet the words left his mouth I could tell he regretted them. He began to sit up but stopped as he placed strain on his shoulder.

I looked at him the hurt evident in my eyes. "That isn't funny Murphy McManus."

"You're right and I'm sorry Maggie. I wasn't thinking,"

"No you weren't. And neither was I."

"What? Maggie."

I left him lying there and entered the bedroom slamming the door in the process. Connor looked up at me in surprise. "Honey moon over already?"

"Shut up Connor." I began to pace back and forth. I felt a hand on my shoulder and spun around to face Connor. "Your brother is… okay, I don't know what he is it. But whatever he is he way to much of it." I sat down in a huff.

"What did he do this time?"

I told him.

"Oh." Connor sat down beside me. "Look Maggie, I know this is hard on ya. But that is the sort of thing that Murphy and I do to deal with what we go through. We use humor. To be honest, with the sort of stuff that we do neither of us ever gave too much thought as to what would happen were either of us ever to meet a girl let alone fall in love with one."

"He's right Maggie." At some point Murphy had entered the room and I hadn't even heard him. Connor stood up allowing Murphy to take his place. "Ya weren't something I had planned on. But now that I've got ya I don't want to lose ya over something as stupid as my mouth. And ya know I would never do a thing to hurt ya."

"What about this?" I gently ran my fingers over the bandage that covered his left shoulder. "This hurt me Murphy. Every night that you come in late after doing what you do hurts me. And it isn't just you; you all do it to me. You are my family now. What you do hurts me even when you don't mean for it to."

Murphy pulled me against him in tight hug "All I can say is I'm sorry. But ya know I can't stop."

"I know. I just wish I could be certain that I'm not going to lose you."

"You'll never lose me. I'm yours. I love ya Maggie Dane." He held my face in his hands and kissed my forehead, both eye lids and my lips. "And I always will."

"I'm not getting kicked out of this room too am I now?"

Murphy relinquished his hold on me. "Aye Connor, and ya mind closing the door on yer way out?"

"No Connor ya don't have to leave." I stood up. "I'm going to go make breakfast."

"What, we can't continue what we started?"

Connor covered his ears. "I don't want to hear this."

I leaned down placing my mouth next to Murphy's ear and whispered, "If it ever continues it will be after you have healed." I blew on his ear and felt him shudder.

"Would the two of ya knock it off already."

I walked over to Connor and hugged him. "We need to find you a girl."

"No what I need to find is a room that doesn't have the two of ya in it."

"Nah, Connor, I agree with Maggie, we need to find ya a girl. Yer way to uptight. Ya need a girl to loosen ya up a bit. If ya know what I mean." I gave Murphy a slap on the back of the head. "Ow! I'm already injured."

"You know I don't like those kinds of comments."

"Murphy, ya thought I needed loosening up? Maggie here is the one who needs it." Connor tried with very little success to keep a straight face

I placed my hands on my hips. "Just for that you aren't getting any."

"Maggie I love ya, but yer Murphy's gal. I wouldn't be getting any even if I wanted it."

My face turned red.

"Murphy, the blush is back!"

"I know, isn't it grand."

"That's it. I'm not staying in here a minuet longer with you two morons. And as for not the getting any, I was referring to breakfast." I turned on my heel and marched out of the room, their protest falling on deaf ears.


	10. Chapter 10

"If I have to stay in this fucking apartment for one more minuet, I'll go fucking insane."

I didn't bother to look up from the book I was reading. "Murphy you went insane long before I ever met you."

"Ha-ha, very funny."

I heard the deck of cards he's been shuffling scatter across the table and the sound of his chair scraping back. I looked up to find him staring out the window and rubbing his shoulder. I couldn't help but feel bad for him. He'd been stuck in the apartment for the last two weeks while his shoulder had healed. And there really wasn't that much to do. We haven't even allowed him to go down to McGuinty's. Even I was getting bored. Normally with Connor around there was enough conversation and bickering to keep the three of us entertained, but he was out with Da meeting, their buddy in the FBI. I took note of what page I was on and closed the book setting it on the table.

I went up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist and played the hem of his shirt. He twisted around so his back was to the window and he faced me. He placed his chin on top of my head and I rested my head against he chest, listening to his heart beat.

"How is you shoulder feeling today?"

"I still can't lift it over my head, but other than that it doesn't hurt too much. Hey, thanks for staying with me today, I know ya were scheduled to work"

"Well, things have been slow down there lately, not much more to do there than there is to do here. At the moment anyways."

"Actually I can think of one thing to do here that ya can't do it at McGuinty's."

"And what would that be?" I pulled my head back and looked up at Murphy.

"This." He kissed me on soundly on the lips, slid his hands down to my hips pulling me against him roughly and forced his leg between mine so that I leaned against him fully. I am unable to stop a surprised squeak from escaping and I felt him grin against my mouth.

When he finally released me I was breathing heavily and my glasses were sitting askew on my nose. I swallowed and took steps away from him feeling rather lightheaded. I bumped into the table and put my hand out to steady myself.

"Jesus Maggie, ya act like I've never kissed ya before."

"Not like that you haven't."

He stepped forward and placed one hand back on my hip and the other behind neck. I rested my hand on his elevated arm as he leaned his forehead against mine. "And I want nothing more than to do it again. God Maggie, I want ya so much right now. Ya have no idea."

"Murphy…"

"I know, stop."

"No. Just go slow."

His piercing blues focused on my greens and he searched them to be sure that I meant it. And I did. I wanted it just as badly; to give that last part of me to him fully. To let go of any inhibitions I had left and feel completely free with another person. He finally saw the answer he was looking for in my eyes and a smile broke out on his face. His next kiss was much more gentle and loving than the previous one he had given me, but it took my breath away just the same.

"Slow," he murmured, "I plan on taking forever with ya."

He placed my arms around his neck and taking me by the waist lifted my feet off the floor. I wrapped my legs around his waist as his hands slid down to my thighs fully supporting my weight and holding me there against him. He continued to kiss me as he carried me from the kitchen through the living room and into bedroom where he kicked the door shut.

He loosened his grip on my legs allowing me to stand on my own; pulling my glasses from my face and setting them aside, he then sat on the edge of his bed and pulled me between his legs. I reached down and grabbing the bottom of his shirt pulled it up over his head and then down over his shoulder, letting it fall forgotten to the floor. My fingers splayed flat against his chest and traced their way down to his navel where a line of dark hair began before disappearing beneath his jeans. I swallowed and looked him at timidly. He removed my hands and undid the button of my jeans and slowly pulled down the zipper. He eased them down of over my hips and thighs so they pooled at my feet. I kicked them aside and pulled my shirt over my head and tossed them into a pile with the other discarded clothing. All I wore now was my matching pale green underwear.

He rubbed the soft cotton fabric directly over my hipbone. "Green?"

"I felt Irish when I got up this morning," I explained, my face pink.

"I like it." He kissed my belly button and looked up at me. "Saints above yer beautiful."

"I'm more concerned with the saint below." I sat on his lap, my legs on either side. I placed kisses all over his face ending with one on the mole next to his mouth before kissing him directly.

He rolled back onto the bed with me on top of him. I sat up and back on his thighs finally popping the button on his jeans and undoing the zipper. Murphy lifted his hips off the bed so I could slide them off. He sat up again and reaching behind my back released the clasp of my bra slipping it off my shoulders. He placed a trail of kisses down the valley of my breast and latched his mouth onto my nipple. I gasped at the sensation and arched my back into him as he nipped and suckled at the sensitive bud. I clutched his forearms digging my nails into his skin as my breaths grew shallow. He moved his attention over to my other breast and began all over again. As soon as he was done he flipped me so I was beneath him. He kissed all along my collar bone and between my breasts a second time, continuing back and forth down my stomach, his hands constantly caressing my bare skin. He kissed the inside of both thighs and hooked his fingers into my underwear, pulling them off leaving me bare beneath him. He slid his boxers off and crawled back up my body.

My eyes traveled down to his erection and widened. I swallowed.

"Hey, look at me." I tore my eyes away and stared up his concerned face. "Ya alright?"

I nodded. "Just nervous."

"If it gets to be too much, let me know and I'll stop. I don't want to hurt ya."

I nodded again. He moved my hands up above my head and held them there with his good arm. With the other he parted my legs and then rested it on my hip. He lowered his body onto mine and kissed me, his tongue warm and moist in my mouth. I closed my eyes as I felt him between my legs and then… I whimpered and a couple of tears escaped from the corner of my eye as the pain hit.

Murphy kissed the tears away murmuring apologizes and telling me it would be alright. Gradually the pain ebbed away and I was left with the strange sensation of him inside of me. He had yet to move so I shifted ever so slightly to try and get more comfortable. A pleasurable friction occurred and spread through my entire body. Murphy buried his head in the crook of my neck and groaned. I stopped moving.

"Is it your shoulder?"

"Wha'?" He raised his head and blinked. His eyes were the stormiest I had ever seen them and he had an odd look on his face.

"You groaned."

"What ya mean this?" he lifted his hips away from mine and pushed back. My hips arched up to meet his and a similar groan erupted from the back of my throat as the friction returned. "My shoulder… never… felt… better." His words came in breathes as he repeated the movement over and over.

All words thoughts and words disappeared from my mind as he moved in and out of me steadily. He let go of my arms and I wrapped them around his head and neck as he kissed me and my legs went around his waist. I could feel something building up inside near my belly button as we moved against each other. His name fell off my lips in whispers between pleasurable moans until at last the knot that had been building up inside of me burst. My whole buddy shook and I felt my body tighten around his own as I gave a loud groan arching up off the bed and then falling back. He soon shook against me as well and let out a long breathe of air as though he had been holding it for an eternity. His body rested on top of mine and his breathing was labored in my ear.

I place my hand on the back of his neck and turned my head toward his. "Murphy…"

"Aye?"

"I have never felt anything like that before."

He lifted his head and looked at me, the storm still swirling in his eyes. "Neither have I." He moved off me and onto his back. The sudden lack of contact felt strange.

"What?"

"I'm not gonna lie to ya Maggie, I've done it many times before…"

I already knew this but it still hurt to hear him say it.

"… but it has never felt anything near what that just felt like."

"Was I that bad?" I bit my lip afraid of what his answer would be. To my dismay he started laughing. Hurt I sat up grabbing the sheet from the bottom of the bed; I wrapped it around my torso and made to stand up.

"Where ya going?"

I brushed my hair out of my eyes and glared at him. "I realize I'm nowhere near as experience as you when it come to sex. But fuck Murphy, you don't need to laugh at me." I normally wasn't one for swearing but under the circumstances I felt the need to.

He stared at me in surprise. "Wha'? Maggie no, that ain't what I meant…"

"Then what the fuck do you mean?"

Murphy pulled me against his chest but I remained stiff in his arms. "I was laughing 'cause I thought it was obvious. Ya were that good, better than anything I've every had. And I'm not just saying that either. I'm sorry I laughed. Forgive me?"

I looked at him and saw he was telling the truth. But I didn't want to give in quite that easily, not to mention I felt embarrassed for overreacting. "I don't know."

"Oh come on Maggie. I'll do anything."

I raised my eyebrows. "Anything?"

"Yeah, anything, I don't want ya mad at me."

I let go of the sheet letting it fall down to my waist and wrapped my arms back around his neck. "Make love to me again."

It took a second for what I said to sink in before Murphy smirked and pulled me back down on the bed, more than happy to comply.


	11. Chapter 11

Later I was in the kitchen brewing up a fresh batch of coffee wearing one of Murphy's sweaters and a pair of his boxers. I had pulled my hair back and my glasses were sitting on the end of my nose. The radio was playing and I was doing my impression of an Irish jig as I waited for the coffee to heat up.

"Maggie, what are ya doing?"

I spun around to find Murphy leaning against the door in only his jeans, he hadn't zipped or buttoned them so they hung low and loose on his hips. I tilted my head and smiled. He followed my gaze to his jeans. "Don't even think about it woman, ya worn me out already." I rolled my eyes. "Now answer the question."

"I'm doing a jig."

"A jig."

"Yes."

He stepped into the kitchen sat down at the table. "That is without a doubt the worst jig I have ever seen."

I set a mug down in front of him and grabbing the coffee off the stove poured him a cup. "Well, we can't all be Irish now can we?" I placed the pot back on the stove.

"Come here." I took Murphy's offered hand and he pulled me into his lap. The sweater I was wearing slipped off one shoulder and he took great joy in kissing the exposed skin. I was quite content to let him do so. "I love ya Maggie Dane."

"I love you Murphy McManus."

It was at that moment that the front door opened signifying the return of Connor and Da. Connor took one look at us, mumbled something about an apartment with two bedrooms before walking past us and pouring himself a cup of coffee.

Da walked over and cupped my chin in his hands. I felt Murphy's arm around my waist tighten. Da looked me in the eye and asked, "ya sure lass?"

I looked at Murphy and then up at Da. "Never been surer."

"Ya take of her Murphy, understand me?"

Murphy nodded his face serious.

"Right then, I'll see ya boys later." Da gave me a pat on the shoulder. "He gives ya any trouble ya let me know."

"Yes sir."

As soon as the front door closed behind him Connor dropped his mug into the sink with a clang and pointed his finger at Murphy and I. "The two of ya are sleeping on the couch tonight. And tomorrow, we," he directed his gaze at Murphy, "are gonna go search for an apartment with two bedrooms."

I gave Connor my most innocent look. "Whatever are you going on about?"

He gave me a pointed look. "Ya know, I liked ya better when pretended not to like him."

"I think Murphy was right. You need to get fucked." The look on Connor's face was priceless. Murphy buried his face in my neck to muffle his laughter.

"Christ Maggie, ya used to be innocent."

"Yes, but then I got screwed." I didn't know what was wrong with me, but I couldn't help it. Murphy just laughed even harder.

Connor closed his eyes. "Lord, have mercy."

THE END!


End file.
